pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Biel Tel'Mari
Character Info Biel is currently an active player, who held the rank of Blacksmith within the clan before the fall of Ther'avare. He now lives on the surface in Ama'varde. Physical Description Standing at a height of 6' Biel is a male drowolath with messy, shoulder length hair, that has been dyed green at the tips. Sporting both wide shoulders and a lean build, he wears two brass piercings in his right ear. As well his left eye is damaged which has caused him to sow it shut. The large scar which covers that eye is not his only scar but, it is the most noticeable. His remaining eye is a deep shade of green. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 54, 6/5/09) - EA panel six: Biel joins the forge workers. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Chapter 1, Day 58, 7/1/09 *kisses Hand* Goodbye m'lady, make us proud (0 votes) Chapter 1, Day 81-82, 9/30/09 We must focus on establishing contacts during the festival (6 votes) Chapter 2, first moon day 8, 11/25/09 My Lady, your thoughts on establishing a free market in our cavern (6 votes) Chapter 2, first moon day 28, 3/3/10 Offer the duel, If we win absorb what we can of the Dvara'ka. (8 votes) Chapter 2, second moon day 8, 4/14/10 I wonder what baby An'jahli has been up to this whole time? (6 votes) Chapter 2, second moon day 13-14, 5/19/10 Could we please change back to a 2 Day time schedule. (10 votes) Chapter 2, second moon day 15-16, 5/26/10 Would you like to accompany me on my business trip to the Kals? (9 votes) Chapter 2, second moon day 25-26, 6/5/10 Would you allow my Chelian mate to enter the Clan? (9 votes) Chapter 2, second moon day 29-30, 7/14/10 Would you speak to Rosani *under guard* so you help her adjust? (6 votes) Chapter 2, third moon day 9-10, 8/25/10 We would like to hold a Tir'ay tourney to sharpen our skills. (18 votes) Chapter 2, Black sun siege hour 1, 9/8/10 *grabs Izu'za* Rally round Nova! (11 votes) Chapter 2, Black sun siege hour 6, 10/20/10 Physically restrains those wishing to attack while retreating. (7 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 2, 11/24/10 We need an heir, solidify our alliance by merging Tei and Nal blood. (16 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 10, 1/26/11 Search for jobs amung the halmes to better our relations. (7 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 17, 3/16/11 Join up with the other expedition members at E17 (2 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 17, 3/23/11 Organize a small group at camp to visit the other halme village (4 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 18, 3/30/11 Head out to the 2nd Halme village (3 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 19, 4/6/11 Ask the survivors details about the raid and provide help (3 votes) Chapter 2, Epilogue 21, 4/20/11 Speak to Halmes about setting up a trade post (6 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 1, 4/27/11 Attempt the learn the Halmes language (11 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 4, 5/18/11 Gather together a group and head for Hanan, ask a Nal to translate for them (6 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 7, 6/8/11 Let's take one of those logs and make some basic fishing poles. (1 vote) Chapter 2, Colony 8, 6/15/11 Render some wood for fishing poles again. (2 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 11, 7/6/11 Construct a ballista prototype. (4 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 12, 7/13/11 Continue work on prototype ballista. (5 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 13, 7/20/11 Take some of the wood from the lumber road home. (5 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 14, 7/27/11 Render unused logs into stakes for future palisade wall. (5 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 15, 8/3/11 Go fishing and smoke those that are caught for winter. (7 votes) Chapter 2, Colony 18, 8/24/11 Build a smokehouse inside the colony preserve our meats. (2 ignored) Chapter 2, Colony 19, 8/31/11 Search the sectors surrounding the colony for surface metal deposits (1 ignored) Chapter 2, Colony 19, 8/31/11 Al'dun Conspiracy: Seeks lessons in halme from the Nals (9 votes) Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Mana Skill: Basic Fire Manipulation Martial Skill: Two Handed Great Hammer (self taught) ---- Professional Experience: Blacksmith Background: Adopted from his merchant family at the age of 5, Biel spent most of his young life in the care of an aging blacksmith. And it was not long after his adoption, Biel was moved from the city centre to outskirts along with his new “father”. He spent the next thirty years learning the art of forging and the basics mana manipulation from his silent master. It was not until his “father’s” death that Biel was forced once more to face the hash realities of life. Due to his isolation and lack of verbal communication, Biel found it hard to integrate with the tightly knit outskirt community but that did little to curb his attempts to do so. It would take many years filled with many failures and scant successes until he took his place among the community. However he due to his lack of communication skills he found it hard to communicate and therefore felt as though he was always an outsider despite being rather widely accepted. On the night of the attack Biel was working at his forge when a he heard screams coming from the streets. Garbing his smiting hammer he went to investigate, what he found was something that could not be erased from his mind. Bodies lined the streets and fire ripped through the surrounding buildings. In his attempts to save his neighbors, he sustained a wound to his left eye from a falling piece of debris forcing him to flee along with the other refugees. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Blacksmiths